Raven Baxter
Raven Lydia Baxter (formerly Raven Lydia Carter) is the iconic protagonist and titular character of Raven's Home and the protagonist of That's So Raven. Raven has custody of her two children that she had with her ex-husband, Devon Carter, twins named Nia and Booker. Raven has decided to allow her best friend, the recently divorced Chelsea Grayson and her son, Levi, move in with her family. Raven used to work as a canine fashion designer but she quit. Until Raven is ready to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer, she has taken the job of being a Scüt Driver. She is portrayed by Raven-Symoné. Personality Raven's very sassy and loves to disguise as other individuals. She is a prankster and loves to laugh hysterically. Raven's very clumsyhttp://thatssoraven.wikia.com/wiki/Raven_Baxter and sometimes too stressed. She is also very helpful, friendly, beautiful, bubbly, fashionable, feisty, kind, cool, adorable, a little snarky, clever, intelligent, and is always ready to have fun! She is similar to her son Booker Baxter and has to watch him like a hawk. Physical Appearance 'That's So Raven' Raven is of African-American descent. Her eyes are brown and her hair color is usually jet black, although she experimented with it dyed light brown for a year. 'Raven's Home' Raven has strong jet-black/dark brown hair (just like in the original series), and often wears funky clothing to suit her style. She now wears sleek-style clothing, to match her maturity, and wears sneakers, to fit in as the "trend". Her hair was shorter in the earlier episodes, but it starts to get longer as the season progresses. Abilities 'Clairvoyance' Raven is clairvoyant and frequently has "visions", which allow her to see into the future and see what may happen next. However, most visions are vague and she unable to "see" everything that might happen in the near future. This causes her to wonder on what her visions really mean, in which case her attempts to change these upcoming events end up either making it happen or making it worse, depending on what the situation is. Just like she did with Ben in "Double Vision" in the original series, hugging another psychic (in this case, Booker) can sometimes trigger both of them to simultaneously have a vision. Relationships Trivia *Raven Baxter has appeared in the Disney Channel series That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Cory in the House, and Raven's Home. *In the time between her visit to the White House and Raven's Home, Raven married and divorced Devon Carter, and became parents of twins with him. *Outside of her closest friends, children, parents, brother, grandmothers, ex-husband, Devon, and Great-Aunt Maureen, it appears the only person that knows about Raven's psychic ability is former POTUS Richard Martinez. *She lied to her boss Paisley, by saying Booker and Nia were her puppies. She knew that her boss loved puppies so she told her that to get her fashion designing job. *She is suspended from George Washington Carver Community School, as stated in the episode, Baxter's Back! *Revealed in Dancing Tween, Raven sleepwalks, sleepbakes and sleepsews. *Revealed in Fears of a Clown, Raven has a phobia of clowns and that she faints and freaks out around them. *Raven's power of clairvoyance was passed on to Booker instead of Nia. This situation is similar to how Raven inherited the ability from her grandmother while it skipped her mother and Cory. *Several times it was stated how much Raven hated Garrett and how she tried to convince Chelsea not to marry him. It appeared from when Raven impersonated Garrett in Vending the Rules that the feeling was mutual and that Garrett didn't like Raven because she talked too much. *Her son, Booker Baxter is similar to her and sometimes they will be estranged when he gets in trouble like her and his uncle Cory Baxter. *It is unknown what happened to her parents and her brother Corey in the series. Her father was the executive chef in the White House and met the President of the United States that Raven and Corey met. *Raven is scared of Chelsea when she's angry. *Raven, like her brother Cory, is afraid of clowns. *Revealed in The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two, Raven wears a wig. *Revealed in The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two, Raven hates dirt. *She and later her father Victor are the only two characters from the original show to appear in both sequels. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Browse Category:Females Category:Female Characters